Cardamom, Cinnamon and Sunsets
by shayymiecos
Summary: A calm, nearly-static lifestyle with domestic worries and no killing things, that's what applie pie meant. Dean never thought he'd actually get that life, of course. And maybe it wasn't exactly as he imagined, but he'd take what he could get. And most of all, he just didn't think it would take something supernatural to set it all in motion, that's all. (fem!Cas AU, destiel)
1. Chapter 1

Cardamom, Cinnamon and Sunsets

Every so often, when Dean and Sam are on cases and they stop at a small cafe in some small town across the country, he'll see it. It's usually a glass case, no bigger than most displays and usually holding lights. And then there's the food within - sometimes cookies, brownies, cakes, and Dean's favourite - pies. There's something about it that makes him remember a simpler time, when he wasn't killing and hunting things or trying to save every waking person in danger. Something about the spices and fruit made him come up with the saying that had in turn been a goal in a hunter's life if he could ever achieve it - a calm, nearly-static lifestyle with domestic worries and no killing things, except for the occasional cockroach or spider.

He never thought he'd actually get that, of course. And maybe it wasn't exactly as he imagined, but he'd take what he could get. And most of all, he just didn't think it would take something supernatural to set it all in motion, that's all.

* * *

Late morning, and there's nothing moving in the bunker for once. Things are too quiet, both brothers are asleep, given they're in the one place they don't have to always be on alert in. But in a smaller room down the hall some ways down from Dean's room, there's muffled praying, a hope - though not completely spoken - still hanging by a thread. And like the flash of light that is chased by thunder, it was a chain reaction. No rhyme or reason to it, pending fate works itself out.

It's a slight rustle as Castiel gets up from the bed he'd been sitting on, wondering why things were so quiet until he remembered Dean had declared today a resting holiday - this was three days prior. No cases, no arguing, just sleeping in and reading things for the fun of it - no research on Sam's part. Sam had gone out to get coffee, and people watch, something he said he never gave himself the time to do.

When Dean finally did wake up, he stretched and padded down the hallway to Cas' room, just to see if the angel was still there, being he had a habit of disappearing every so often. Knocking on the door, he waited before hearing someone call for him.

But it didn't sound like Cas. Dean probably was just hearing things, that was it.

"What's up, Cas?" He asked gently, making the decision to just open the door.

Dean nearly did a double take at the woman standing with the blanket wrapped around her, teartracks down her cheeks.

"M-my vessel's emotions, apparently. C-can't get used to this." She (he?) spoke through broken sobs.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked, hand dropping uselessly as he gaped. He took a step forward, whispering almost in awe, "Cas, is that you?"

"Y-yeah, Dean. I don't- I don't know what happened...one minute there's a bright light and then- I..." Blue eyes closed as she wiped at her cheeks with one hand, stumbling slightly with nerves as he took in her form. "I'm a female. I don't understand how...and I...Dean! My eyes are up here!" she nearly cried, trying not to giggle.

Dean blinked and snapped his gaze up, not realizing he had defaulted to how he usually behaves at bars. "Sorry, sorry. I just...wow." Dean stepped forward, touching Cas's cheek in wonder. "First things first, let's get some clothes on you." He said.

"Nothing of mine fits anymore, I doubt yours'll, but- Dean?" her voice was softer, almost as though she didn't want to talk. "I was wondering..."

"What is it?" Dean asked softly, craning his neck down to try to catch Cas's gaze, moving a hand to his (her?) bare shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Since I'm an angel, we have no true preference to our vessels...I have no problems with being female, it'll just take some getting used to. And I...I know you're usually asking forms like these out for drinks at bars, which leds to...things I'd rather not speak of. How do you- no, that's not right...would you- no, not that either. Nevermind." She sat down on her bed again with a soft huff, not looking at him.

Dean's lips quirked fondly at the awkward way Cas spoke. He knelt down in front of the beautiful, shy woman and rubbed her knee, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, Cas. You can ask me anything." He assured.

A shudder passed through her at his hand on her knee, though she smiled. "I want you to- to show me. How you-what you- why humans think falling in love is such a beautiful idea. I mean not love, because you've never been with the same person twice, but-I mean-I'll be quiet now, I've said too much."

Dean felt his eyes go wide. Was she really asking what he thought she was asking? And how was this all just coming on like this?

Yes, he liked Castiel in a way he would never admit to himself. He was a friend, more like a brother, he was family. But for Dean to willingly admit that he wanted to be in a relationship with the angel? He didn't- didn't know how go about doing that. And now that he- well, she had taken on her current form...Dean somehow felt more comfortable, as if this time he actually had a chance.

"Damn it!" It was a frustrated sigh from the woman as she snapped, looking around. "The door's not- it's not closing. I should be able to-"

Dean got up and pushed the door he had walked through closed.

"I think you might not be graced up, something tells me whatever happened not only turned you into a girl but has made you human again. Do you have any idea what could have done this?"

She shook her head, "I don't-I don't know. But I mean, I know you, you- things are different than when I first pulled you from hell. Things have changed, I can see it in how you look at me. Like you're lying to yourself about something. And before you go and accuse me of anything, I know. Dean I know."

He looked at her, frozen in that she was seeing right through him, even as a human.

"You've loved me far longer than you can say, and I absolutely feel the same."

She spoke confidently, unable to realize what she was really saying. She loved Dean, that she knew - and he felt the same. But did - would he do anything about it?

She dropped her head into her hands after a moment of silence.

"Cas, are you saying you want to have sex?" He asked, picking up both of Cas's now dainty hands. "You don't have to be shy if that's what you're asking for, sweetheart."

"I forgot that's what humans call it. I've never - this vessel hasn't experienced anything since the - whatever it was did this to me. I just - maybe it'd calm me down? I hear you and Sam talking about watching certain sites and flipping through the magazines when you've been drinking so maybe this is the same?"

Dean sat on the bed beside Cas. "You're beautiful. Both in this format and the one we're more used to. But you need to understand that those sites aren't accurate. They make sex out to be just an easy, no commitment thing. In real life, there are a lot of emotions. You don't need to rush into this, Cas. I want you to be sure this is what you want first."

"It is." Her own voice surprised herself, and she hiccupped slightly, throwing a hand over her mouth.

Dean's eyes widened.

"Well. This is new to both of us then. Cas, I promise," he started, one hand lifting to cup her cheek, "I'm not gonna hurt you. It's going to hurt, but not for long. Are you sure?" he asked again.

She nodded. "I'm as sure as the day I fell, for you. You know you're why I fell. They say the moment I laid a hand on you in hell I was lost, and maybe that's tr-" she was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her, lips gentle as her eyes fluttered close.

"I'm gonna head back to my room and grab a condom, okay? Don't want anything happening since it's a new form for you," he pointed out with a light laugh.

She tried to smile, playing with the draped end of the blanket still around her..

He was right, it- it'd hurt at first, she whimpering as her legs locked against him and her body went rigid.

"Cas...Cas, sweetheart, you gotta relax. It's gonna get better but you gotta let me in," Dean had murmured, lips sucking a mark into her neck as her nails gripped tightly at his back.

"I- I can't," she cried, trying to slow her breathing and relax as he'd asked, and then- when he moved again, something snapped and she cried out, sealing her lips onto his to stop herself from being loud.

"There you go, sweetheart, I'm in. Fuck, you're- god, you're tight." Dean praised, hands twining with hers in the sheets.

It hadn't been long before she'd snapped - locking around Dean with a cry of his name when the sensations became too pleasurable to withstand any longer. He'd followed shortly after, biting down into the shoulder of the former angel beneath him with a strangled moan of her name.

Before she knew it, she was curled up against Dean in her bed, legs intertwined and her head on Dean's chest, his hands running through her hair.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She nodded, "It- it was interesting, but- I- is that why humans love each other? This act?" She asked, turning to look at him with wide eyes, irises a deep blue, pupils dilated as they took in the form of the man she'd pulled from hell.

He could only smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean had announced, that he was going out - and Cas had wanted to come. She had begged him, but realizing Sam hadn't seen her like this, she realized something was up.

"How...how do we tell him?" She'd asked as Dean dressed, her eyes roving hungrily over his body, wanting to feel what she'd felt the night before again.

"Well, we've seen alot, so I doubt this'll surprise him, but- just go out and say hi?" He suggested.

She nodded, nearly giggling as she walked out into the hall in one of Dean's flannels and a pair of boxers that she had duck-tailed to stay on.

Unfortunately this also had her walking straight into the younger Winchester, whose eyes widened at the woman in front of him as she straightened up, brushing thick mahogany curls out of her face.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't- damn it Dean, tell me when you bring a girl home!" Sam snapped, half laughing as his brother followed out of the room, a sheepish grin plastered to his features.

"Sorry Sammy, but- you already know her, trust me."

Sam turned to look at the woman, one hand still twirling curls before he noticed her eyes. Those deep blue eyes, god, he'd seen them before, but where?

The woman looked at Dean, giving him a look before her gaze met Sam's again.

"Hello Sam." She spoke, and then it hit him - though the tone was lighter and nowhere near as gravelly, there was no mistaking the pacing of her voice.

This was Castiel.

* * *

"C-Cas?!" Sam asked, more confused than anything, "What the hell happened to you, man?"

She shrugged, grinning now.

"Last night, things were - there was a bright flash of light and I woke up with a larger chest and-" she trailed off, and Sam couldn't help but to let his eyes wander, catching note of her slimmer form, though her posture was just as strong.

"Yeah, I get it, I guess. Any idea why though?" He pressed, looking to Dean.

Both shrugged, "We're trying to figure that out. I was going to take Cas shopping, seeing as literally none of her clothes fit anymore, and if she's going to go out she kinda needs that," he pointed out while the angel nodded.

"Good idea. Well, wait, Cas, you're still an angel, right?"Sam asked after a moment, the thought catching a little too late.

She giggled. "Sure as hell wish I still was."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, I made breakfast if you want any before you two go." He started, walking down into the kitchen, not expecting the girl to follow and perch herself up on the counter between the stove and one of the cabinets.

"That sounds really good, could go for bacon now. Oh, with the shopping, would you like to come along, Sammy?"

Dean frowned, "No, he wouldn't," he said, sending a meaningful look over at Sam. Sammy was already enough of a cockblock as it was.

Cas giggled, this all was rather entertaining to her. "Alright. Dean, I actually think I'm gonna take a shower before we go, I'll be quick about it, promise." Her blue eyes had darkened slightly just thinking about what that would do to him, and she turned to walk away, managing to sway her hips just lightly as she moved.

Dean sighed, watching Cas go with a feeling of regret. That should've been his shower...with Cas. But instead she was gonna take it alone, cause she was so hell bent on teasing him. He was so gonna make her pay for it later. The thought brought a smirk to his face as he finished off his pancakes, a quick, "Not a word, Samuel," when he noticed his brother's own small smirk.

Sam could only shake his head, finishing off his own plate before getting up and putting the dishes in the sink.

"You love her." And with that, went to go grab his laptop.

"I'm gonna see if I can find anything on that spell Cas was talking about, maybe there's a side effect - I don't want anything happening to her, you're happy for once. Dean nodded.

Meanwhile, Cas had given into the wonders of a hot shower, feeling the water help relieve the dull ache of her body - noticing small marks here and there from Dean, bruising hickies and small scratches that made her smile, unable to help the loud yelp as the water became cold, meaning water was running elsewhere in the bunker.

Dean gave a relieved sigh when he stepped into the warm spray of water, getting rid of all the sweat and grime from earlier while at the same time relaxing his muscles. He loved this and usually took the time alone for his thoughts, but right now, all he wanted was to have Cas here with him. He shut his eyes and rubbed shampoo into his hair, looking forward to later and hoping that Sam would find good news with his research.

A knock on the door startled him, wondering if Sam was just screwing with him like they used to when they were younger. Leaving the shower running, he stepped out and wrapped up with a towel to open the door, finding Cas on the other side, wrapped in the fluffiest towel he'd ever seen, hair soaking wet and nearly shaking at the temperature change. And then he noticed she was pouting.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Dean asked immediately, pulling Cas in against his chest to help stop the shivers.

"You, that's what. Using all the hot water. Mine turned cold and now I just want to heat up. I still have conditioner in my hair..." She complained, pulling away from him to drop her towel and walk into his still-running shower, sighing softly at hot water this time. "Much better."

Dean watched her go with a raised eyebrow, though he couldn't resist breaking his poker face a bit to stare down at her ass as she walked,

"So just steal my shower? That's the answer?" He asked.

"l don't see you doing anything about it, mister. It's big enough for both of us, anyways." She replied, eyes closed as her hands ran through her hair, rinsing the conditioner out of it.

Dean let out a small huff before he was stepping into the shower behind Cas, waiting for her to finish washing out the conditioner before he leaned over her to wash out the shampoo from his hair.

"See?" She grinned, moving out of the way by pressing herself against the linoleum wall, gasping at how cold it was against her skin before she reached out and set her hands against his chest, thankful for the warmth.

"Saves water anyways."

"Yeah, but does nothing for my libido," he chuckled a bit, opening his eyes to look Cas up and down hungrily. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was with the water dripping down all over her, soaking wet hair falling across her shoulders and droplets of water running over her plump breasts. It made Dean's mouth water.

She winked.

"Kinda the point, hun. Why d'ya think I said I was gonna take a shower? I knew what it would do to you, this is just payback for teasing me when I was on the counter. And besides, you can see the marks this way - kinda like it, lets me know I'm taken." She remarked, meeting his gaze as she

leaned up and kissed him gently.

He let out a small moan as he kissed her back, letting his hands roam all over her body as he did. He loved the thought of leaving marks on Cas, letting anyone who looked know she already belonged to someone else...to him.

He ducked his head to suck a mark into Cas' throat again just from the thought, grabbing her ass and pulling her forward as he did.

She made a noise of content as his hands slid down her body and his lips worked a mark into her throat, pushing herself against him and rolling her hips hard, remembering what he'd just said.

"Mmm, Cas," Dean moaned, feeling the friction she was making against his hard cock,

"You are seriously just asking for it," he murmured, grabbing her hips and pushing her against the wall again.

He stepped closer so that he was directly under the spray of water and kissed her again, letting his hands run over her smooth breasts and nipples, bringing his thumbs to rub slow circles over her hardening tits, "Do you really want me to fuck you on the hard floor right now? Because that's what you're pushing me towards," he threatened, whispering in her ear.

She shivered against him, not stopping what she was doing though she was against the wall - in fact that only helped her steady herself.

"You did say shower earlier... and I'm needy, I can't help it." It was a whine now as water dripped from eyelashes, blue eyes nearly navy with desire.

"Oh, hell," Dean groaned before grabbing Cas and gently sliding them down onto the floor,

"Damn right you're needy," he rumbled, kneeling in between her legs and lifting up her thighs, placing them over his shoulders, "Wouldn't have it any other way," he said before slipping two fingers into her still lose pussy and pushing them in and out, leaning forward to lick over a nipple as he worked.

"Mhm, fuck- still sensitive but oh does that feel good!" She grinned, arching her body slightly, shivering again at the temp of the floor compared to the water, though being in such close contact with Dean eased the difference.

"We better make this one quick before the water turns cold," Dean murmured, pressing small kisses against one nipple as he kneaded her other breast, fingers still working inside her until he felt slick on his fingers, "Look at you, already nice and wet for me," he whispered before removing his fingers and leaning forward to line himself up. Then he was pushing forward with a low moan, becoming fully seated easily with how loose Cas still was.

'Ooh-Dean," She started, hands cupping his face as she kissed him, hips moving automatically. "That

didn't hurt at all. But quick it is, nice and slow can be in Baby later, if you still want." Her breathing hitched as he started to move, one of her hands latching onto the washcloth rack above the divert in the wall for soap.

True to his word, Dean worked quickly, fucking in and out of Cas with sharp slaps of his hips as he held her steady on the wet floor. He could feel the water beating on his back as he groaned, burying his face in Cas' neck as he rolled his hips.

"Fuck- shaking. Everything's-" She panted, thankful his hands were keeping her still. "Getting cl-" She

clamped her eyes shut and dragged her nails down his back, feeling the quick burn of the approaching orgasm.

She didn't think she'd peak so fast, but Dean knew exactly what he was doing, the time limit on because of the water.

Dean gasped at the feeling of her nails raking down his back, the thought of her leaving her own mark on him making him get even closer, "Come on, Angel...almost there," he grunted, working his hips into her in sharp thrusts. He brought his thumb down to rub over the small bundle of nerves, circling his hips inside her and grinding, "Give it to me...come on, come for me, Cas."

She bit her lip and nearly growled at that, nails digging into his lower back for some semblance of control, a few seconds later her teeth sinking into his shoulder with a muffled cry as she came undone, convulsions racking her body as she saw stars.

Dean groaned when he felt her clench around him repeatedly, her teeth sunk into his shoulder and came with a shout of Cas' name, vision edging white as he released his load inside Cas a second time. He lowered himself down onto her when he was done, not willing to move anymore than that, "Good girl," he managed a small smirk before burying his face in her neck, kissing the wet skin there as he felt his cock soften inside her.

"Thank you." She mumbled as her teeth unlocked from her shoulder, though she cringed at seeing the blood pooling in the mark she'd left. "Promise I'll stop being so needy... I'm just attached right now because it's still new..." She continued, smiling as he tucked his head into her neck. To her surprise, it seemed like the water hadn't gone cold yet.

"I'm fine with it," he murmured, "It's nice feeling needed...especially by you," he hesitated a bit, nibbling on her neck a bit before soothing it with his tongue,

"Before...you never used to need me, it was just me needing you. It feels good to finally have things a little more on equal footing," he chuckled a bit, feeling a sting in his shoulder from Cas' bite.

'Sure is... Fuck, it's too bad I can't heal that, but atleast your shirt'll cover it." She paused, sighing at the attention to her neck, "Probably looks worse than it is - you have my permission to even the score later if you want." She admitted, eyes glazing at the thought of him leaving literal wounds on her body mid-lovemaking. If they were lucky they could just explain it as a rough hunt, but they both knew Sam would figure it out.

"Hey Dean? Good thing we're already in the shower, we need to clean up again."

"Yeah," he laughed, shifting his hips and pulling out of Cas, "Or at least vou do." he raised least you do," he raised an eyebrow when he saw the mess he had made, "Sorry," he helped her stand up and step in the spray, "And you know, I'm fine with the bite...makes me feel a little more...taken," he said, blushing at how he liked feeling a little claimed by Cas. It reminded him of the handprint she had once left on his shoulder. A literal brand that showed who he belonged to. He couldn't help but give a light shiver at the thought.

She smiled as the still warm water hit her skin, lasting just long enough for her to reach the body wash, before it turned cold and she couldn't help yelping.

"Oh screw this, cold showers are torture!" Came the whine as she lathered quickly, trying to avoid letting her teeth chatter as Dean watched.

Dean grabbed the soap and helped her, spreading his hands over her quickly in an attempt to both get her clean and warm her up.

"Just do it quick, Cas," he chuckled a bit, "Then we can get out and get some clothes."

"Atleast my hair's done already, that would suck." She pointed out, spinning in his arms to rinse before practically tripping back into him in her haste to get out and wrap back up in the fluffy towel as he turned the water off.

Dean laughed at her, stepping out of the shower himself to grab his own towel, "God, you're such a girl, Cas," he grinned at her, "Who woulda known fierce soldier and Angel of the Lord Castiel could be so easily tamed in her new gender," he teased, lightly drying himself off so he could pull on his boxers and jeans.

"Oh shut up." She teased back, realizing she'd left her clothes in the other bathroom.

"Great. I mean since we're going anyway can I just wear something else? It's not like you and Sam will run out of flannel anytime soon."

"Yeah, here," Dean handed her his own t shirt he had picked out for himself and flannel, electing to walk half naked to his room and hope his brother wouldn't see him. He knew that Sam already knew about him and Cas, but the less teasing he could get out of this, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas followed before sprinting down the hall to the other bathroom to grab the jeans he'd borrowed her, pulling them on before going to wait by the staircase for him.

"Sammy! We're going shopping, be back later!" She called down the hall as soon as she saw Dean walking her way.

Dean readjusted his dark green Henley and followed Cas out to the garage, grabbing the impala's keys as he went. Once there, he started up the car, feeling the familiar rumble of her coming to life underneath him, and drove for the nearest mall, "Got your seatbelt on, Cas? You need those now," he murmured, glancing over at her from his side of the car.

"As if cars aren't confining enough," She grumbled, though she reached for it and clicked it into place.

"I'm still surprised you're taking me to the mall. Don't think I've ever seen one." She realized, smiling as she actually recognized the song that was playing.

"Glad to be the one to show it to you then," Dean grinned at her, looking back towards the road, but then a thought suddenly occurred to him, "Hey, Cas? I've got a troubling thought nere."

"Hmm?" She wondered, watching everything go by.

"Since you're a girl now...you can actually get pregnant," he murmured, feeling his own eyes widen at the revelation, "Are you okay with taking birth control? Because I've already given your body more than enough to make a mini Winchester in there," he chuckled a bit nervously, looking down at Cas' flat stomach wearily.

Her eyes widened, having just realized it herself, and on instinct her hands scanned over her stomach in a protective manner, trying to see if she could tell if something was wrong.

"How- what would control it? I don't-the angels never spoke of such a thing. And how soon would it take to find out if something was wrong? It wouldn't kill me, would it?" Her voice grew higher with every question, and she looked at him wearily.

"No, no...calm down, Cas," Dean quickly told her, glancing between her and the road as they drove, "Birth control is a pill to take that keeps you from getting pregnant. Since you're a girl now, if I cum in you then you can have my kid. It's definitely not gonna kill you so don't worry about that...we'll pick up some on the way back, and some condoms, I guess," Dean frowned a bit at that, not liking the thought of having to keep a layer of elastic in between them, "It'll be fine."

'Oh. Ok. Seems simple. If it's necessary, I'll do it. Though the TV shows I've seen on Netflix seem to offer another option. The girls always are running to the counter in a panic and that take this thing that makes them really sick but they don't get pregnant after they take it. And I mean... honestly, if I were with a mini you, what's the worst that could happen? We have the bunker, we'd be safe."

She reassured, returning her gaze to the passing buildings. "And Sammy would be an uncle. We shouldn't be worried, we don't even know how long this form will last." She added somberly.

"You think it might wear off?" He asked curiously, but then the other part of what she said seemed to hit him, "Wait a second...are you saying you'd /want/ to get pregnant by me?" He asked a bit incredulously, not sure if he fully understood Cas.

"Well since all of this is so damn new, why the fuck not? I mean, children are a part of that apple pie life - along with realistically a dog and a picket fence. But we'd be protected, that's for sure." She explained, hoping he wasn't mad.

"I mean - you're not mad, are you? I'll take the pill or whatever, I just- I know the life you dream of.

And I'm the only way it can happen. As far as the spell, I really don't think it's going to wear off, the witch seemed pretty adamant in making sure I was comfortable with what I was getting myself into."  
She added as they pulled up to a large shopping center; apparently this was the so called mall.

Dean shook his head, watching the road with wide eyes, "Not mad, just...surprised...feeling a little whiplashed, I guess," he said, glancing over to see Cas' expression beside him.

He hoped he was getting his point across alright, he didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything, "It's just, our first time was this morning...You're first time was this morning. Don't you think things might be going a little quickly to be considering pregnancy?" He asked carefully, 'I mean...you don't even know if you'll like me long term like that. You might get sick of me after a few months, maybe even days," he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Isn't that how humans work though? I wasn't aware there was a timeline on these things. And we've known each other for six years, Dean. I'm not sick of you yet." She pointed out, trying to soften the

confusion on her expression by leaning over to kiss his cheek as he parked.

"I'm sorry I'm clueless. Forget this happened, I'll go see a healer tomorrow and get those pills," She added almost dejectedly, not meeting his eyes.

"Wait, Cas," Dean murmured, hearing the sad way she spoke about getting the pills.

"Is this..." He hesitated, looking fully at her now that they were parked, "Is this really something you want? You have to be sure," he emphasized, searching her clear blue eyes intently for any doubt at all. He couldn't help but feel a bit panicky over the thought of having a freaking kid with Cas...but if this was something she really wanted, then he couldn't knowingly take that away from her. Besides he'd probably just need a little time to get used to the idea is all. He knew he definitely wanted kids, he had just never expected it to actually happen and now that it was finally in his grasp...he was feeling unprepared.

She could see the shock registering across Dean's face, though hers remained stoic as he looked her over. "I wouldn't be reacting like this if I wasn't. I serve you remember? I'm your guardian angel, I'm supposed to do what I can to keep you safe, and happy by extension. I love you, Dean. Always have. Why do you think I was so awkward at the strip club that night? I wanted you. And now that I have you, I want whatever life will throw at us. I thought being an angel was tough - being human is even harder. But if you're asking if I'm sure," She grinned, unbuckling and sliding over to him, one hand dancing across his knees as she looked up at him for a few seconds.

"There's no one I'd rather learn the female human experience with than you." before leaning in to kiss him. Dean kissed Cas back fully, pulling back after a few seconds to stroke a thumb over her cheek, "But this is a child, Cas," he whispered, hating how some of his fear trembled into his voice, "This is a real life weld be bringing into this world and would have to raise and protect. It would change everything. What if we..." He cut himself off with a sigh, "What if I'm not good enough for that. Being a dad...I didn't exactly have the best example growing up. I don't want to ruin my own kid's childhood like mine and Sammy's was," he finished, closing his eyes when he couldn't keep looking into those bright blue eyes anymore.

"Well it's not like mine was around any more. Don't say you're not good enough. You practically raised Sam yourself because your father was away so much. You kept him alive. Their childhood won't be ruined, we can make sure of it." She paused, watching his eyes close as he sighed barely noticeably.

"Dean Winchester - look at me." She pleaded, her own voice starting to shake slightly at seeing how the conversation was affecting him.

Dean opened his eyes at Cas' request, staring at her with what felt like too wide eyes filled with worry, "I'm sorry...l didn't mean to make you upset," he murmured, hearing the way her voice trembled just a bit,

"It's just a big decision...the biggest of my life and I want it," he reassured her quickly, gripping her shoulders tightly in his hands, "l really do, I just...I guess I'm scared," he confessed quietly, finally getting the words out.

Her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, the tightest she'd ever given him as she nearly began to sob into his chest. "I...I'm sorry

Dean, I just - I want- I know you're scared and fuck it I'm learning how to human, but being scared is only bad if you give into the fear it causes. And we have people to help, I mean there's the Internet, and- I don't know what I'm saying, just-" She stopped herself, kissing him hard as the tears fell.

"Cas no...baby, please, don't cry," Dean murmured, lifting her face and wiping away her tears with his  
thumbs as quick as he could while he felt his heart break at the sight,

"I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was turn this into a big deal," he said before hugging Cas against his chest tightly again, "This really means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

He murmured, stroking her back, then without giving anymore thought to any of his own worries, he made up his mind, "Yes, Cas...let's do it," he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him, eyes literally glowing with excitement. "You mean it?" It was a soft laugh as the last of her tears fell, she was smiling now.

"God I'm so sorry, I just-i trust you. So much so that I know that we'll make this work. And I mean - Sam was gonna get married once, wasn't he? He doesn't know, but Jess - she was pregnant when she died. She hadn't told him, but the angels knew. Besides the point but - wait, if we're gonna do it, how? There something special I need or something? It's not like another spell right?"

"No, Cas," Dean laughed a little crazily, "For all we know it could have already happened. You'll

like this though," he smirked a bit before pressing a kiss to her lips, "The way you make a baby is by making love...a lot," he told her, wiping away any lingering tears with his thumbs, "So basically a lot of sex," he whispered in her ear, "At least every night until we get that baby."

She bit her lip and blushed scarlet, hands raising to hide her face

with a squeak. "Oh, god, I'm gonna be so damn sore... and it'll be your fault. So-starting tonight? Now I really wanna fuck in the car, can you imagine the origin story from that? Not like weld ever tell," She winked, giggling.

"But come on, I need clothes. And to get something special for tonight if this is all starting anyways."

"Yeah," Dean said, opening his door and stepping out, helping Cas out as well, "Wow. I

can't believe we just agreed to have a kid," he said, blinking a few times, "This is crazy..."

He laughed a bit, but then paused, looking at Cas quickly, "We don't tell anyone about this though, okay? Not until we're sure you're pregnant...we don't even know if it'll work yet," he said as they walked into the mall.

"l promise." She laced their hands, smiling brighter than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they were inside, he led her to one of the chain department stores, following the signs to the women's department. Her eyes widened at the racks and colours, and she beelined for a rack of fleece sweaters, flannel tucked in along them.

'Look at this stuff! There's so much!"

"That's why it's called the mall, Cas," Dean laughed, thinking she looked adorable when she was excited over everyday stuff, "They've got a shit ton of clothes here." He eyed some flannel on the rack nodding his head, "You should try that on though."

'Does it matter what size I grab?" Pulling a medium of the rack, she held it up. "Think this'll fit?" Walking over three other racks, she grabbed atleast four shirts in the same size.

"I'm sure medium'lll be fine," Dean smiled as he watched her scoop a bunch of different shirts,

"You know, I can't believe this is the first time you've actually gone shopping for clothes," he told her offhandedly, "l actually think I'm kinda gonna miss the whole trench coat getup," he smiled a bit.

'Oh, hun I'll still wear that. Might as well tie me up with that tie well you're at all this with the plans," She deadpanned, smirking as she found the jeans. "Numbers now? Really? What the hell! Uh, 10 should be okay? Or maybe 12..."

A half hour later she'd locked herself into a fitting room with as much stuff as she could carry, throwing things over the door as Dean brought more stuff for her.

"Think I'm OK!" She called finally, walking out with arms full. "This all fits..."

"Ready to check out?" Dean asked, getting out his wallet and credit card that thankfully wasn't his. Once they were done there, they headed back out into the mall, "Okay, now where to?" He asked, looking around.

"You go get food. And give me that card. I'll be back." She grinned, high tailing it to Victoria's

secret, which she only recognized from the nearly naked females on display photos and the overly bright pink inner decor.

Twenty minutes later she came back with two bags full, Dean half wondering what she'd found, the other half noticing her walk was altered again, almost as though she had something on under what she was wearing.

Dean raised an eyebrow and reached for her when she got close enough, grabbing her hips and bringing her close, "You already got something on, don't you?" He asked with a small smirk, taking the bags from her and setting them down on the floor.

'Later, promise. If I show it to you now you'd just rip it off. That's if I can figure out how to get this off." She said, rolling her eyes. "But I think I'm set, we can head home... oh, uh - apparently in a week or two I'm supposed to bleed? Overhead some girls talking about this thing where they want chocolate and they're in

pain for a few days every month. They said one was hurting but the other wouldn't be for the next couple of weeks yet."

"Oh," Dean frowned a bit, knowing exactly what Cas was talking about. He shifted on his seat a bit, clearing his throat before he had to explain it to her "Well, yeah...that's gonna happen to you now that you're a...girl," he hesitated a bit, "But if we do get you pregnant then there'll be no need to worry about any of that," he laughed.

'Oh. Well hopefully we won't have to worry about it. So...trying to explain all this stuff to

Sam if he grabs the wrong bag is gonna be fun."

Dean nodded, "So don't let Sam find the pink bags...the period has nothing to do with Victoria secret," he told her, frowning a bit when he wasn't sure whether Cas got that or not.

'Right, I figured that. But when should I be getting it? I don't-I' Cas wondered, walking ahead of him slightly.

"You just get it when it comes," Dean told her, standing up to pull her into his arms, "It's not something to worry about, Angel. You either get it this month or you don't," he murmured, kissing the top of her head, "If you get it then we'll know for sure you're not pregnant but if you don't," he smiled a bit, meeting her worried eyes, "Then we expect a little Winchester in about nine months."

'Nine mon- that's forever! Can't you just speed it up? Animals have shorter time spans, don't they?" She grinned, looking up at him as they had stopped in front of where the car was parked.

"Nope," he grinned, looking at her from over the car with a bit of sympathy, "Sorry, babe, but you gotta do the time. Nothing can speed it up. And we're not exactly animals, are we," he laughed a bit, getting into the car and starting it up, "Still want me to knock you up?" He asked, amused.

'Of course. It'll be fun, I think. Relatively painless. It's more bonding time for us anyways." She nodded,

answering him with a grin. "How d'ya think Sam would take the news? I mean- or we could keep it a secret till mini is here."

Dean frowned at her, furrowing his brow, "Cas...you do know what a pregnancy will be like, don't you?" He asked, "We won't be able to keep it a secret for long once you get pregnant. You're belly will start to show...then it'll be obvious to anyone that looks."

'O - oh. Well I mean- Awh, fuck that means buying more clothes, doesn't it?" She laughed softly, turning to look at him.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, pretty much...listen, maybe you should do some research on this whole thing before we just jump right in," Dean started, slowly pulling out of the mall parking lot as he spoke, "There's a lot of symptoms and...stuff that you'll have to deal with. It'd be on me if I got you into this without you knowing fully what you're getting into," he said, feeling guilty just thinking about doing something to Cas she probably won't like later.

"It's fine. I can deal with all of it. I've got you, this will be fine." She reassured him, the thought of the entire thing still exciting her although it was beginning to scare her a bit as well.

"Still, do your research so you know what you're getting into," Dean told her, smiling a bit so that he wouldn't freak her out so much. There was still so much Cas didn't know about being human...he didn't want her to be thrown into something blind. It still made his heart flutter to hear how determined she was to carry his child though, and it made him not be able to wait for when they got back and he could show her how happy it really made him.

"Alright, alright, I will." She agreed, though she rolled her eyes in near annoyance at him. "Hope Sam's out tonight, then we can really have fun."

"Where's Sammy gonna go? He's too scared to go out and get a girl," Dean laughed, focusing on the road, "Besides, we've got the Impala all to ourselves, and my room and your room and the bathroom with the tub," he listed, thinking of all the places that had a door to lock.

"True... work our way down the list?" She grinned, loving the idea of driving Sam insane. All she wanted was to let Dean know she was never going to stop wanting him - in both the needy love way and the friends/saving the world duo way.

"Yep, sounds awesome to me," Dean chuckled, glancing over at her from the road, "Maybe we'll gross Sammy out so much that he'll finally go find his own girl," he smirked at the idea, wanting Sam to be happy too but also knowing he'd tease the hell outa him if he ever brought a girl home to meet him.

'Serves him right, laughing at my pancakes. Better hope he has headphones for his laptop." Cas grumbled, shifting to stretch out and lie back, being she suddenly was'nt feeling good. With a yarn she closed her eyes.

"Hey Dean? Hun I'm tired... i'm gonna sleep till we get home, kay?"

"Sure thing, get some rest," Dean told her, feeling his own yawn hit him. He was feeling pretty exhausted too what with the morning they had. He couldn't remember the last time he had had a partner keep him so busy in bed, but glancing sideways at Cas, he couldn't feel more happy to finally have his Angel and be actually able to call her his. And now they were going to try to get her pregnant. He shook his head in disbelief. So much had happened today he felt like his head was spinning.

The lull of the car gradually took her under, and she fell quiet die the rest of the way back to the bunker. He didn't expect her to be such a heavy sleeper, but parking and getting out to grab the bags from the back hadn't even caused her to stir.

Once Dean had taken all the bags inside and seen that Cas was still sleeping, he went over to her side of the car, "Hey, Angel," he murmured, pressing a kiss against her cheek and leaning in to unbuckle her seat belt, "Rise and shine."

She whined softly and rubbed at her eyes, nearly decking him in the process.

"Hm? Wha-"

Dean ducked away, avoiding her arms and elbows in the process,

"Geez! Yeah," he said, voice a little strained before he was a safe distance away, "Time to get up, babe, we're here," he told her.

'Oh. Sorry..." She apologizied, smiling gently. Getting out, she stretched and looked around for the bags.

"Already took care of it," he told her with a small smile that gradually turned into a smirk the more he watched her, shuffling sleepily around. Suddenly, he moved forward and knocked her legs out from under her with his arm, catching her upper body with his other and lifting her up against his chest, carrying her bridal style, "Careful, sleepyhead," he told her, pressing a kiss against the tip of her nose.

"Don't want you to fall," he finished with a smirk, walking her inside.

"Dean, you don't-I" She protested, sighing as he picked her up. "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own - I'm not pregnant yet; you don't need to worry so much," She chastised, though she winked.

"Who's to say I don't like carrying you around, huh?" He asked her, smiling at her as he walked them inside, bringing her all the way into the kitchen before gently setting her down to her feet, "You're so light like this...practically like air. Makes it easy as pie," he murmured before leaning into press a chaste kiss against her lips.

She nodded, reaching to cup his face as she balanced against the counter when predictably Sam walked in.

"..Did you guys even leave?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean rolled his eyes a bit,

"We've been gone for like three hours. You been hiding in your room this whole time?" He smirked a bit, wrapping his arm around Cas' shoulders and pulling her tight against his side, "It's okay, we don't bite."

"You two might not, but I found a case. Crept up as I was looking into what happened to Cas. It's only a days' drive, it's not like she can't handle being alone." Cas looked up at Dean, then Sam.

"Can't I come with?"

"Yes, of course you can, Cas," Dean said, shooting a meaningful look towards Sam. He didn't get what his brothers problem was. It wasn't /that/ bad that he and Cas were fucking now...actually going to try for a family while they had the chance. Why couldn't Sam just be fine with it? Maybe Dean would have understood if Cas was  
still a guy, but he was even a girl now...what could possibly be the problem?

"I'll go pack some things. Can we leave tomorrow? I'm not feeling that well in just really tired." She pointed out, walking down the hall to Dean's room.

Dean watched after her, knowing why she wanted to leave the next day.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked as soon as she was out of earshot. Sam shrugged.

"Remember how you said you don't get close to people? The fuck are you doing, Dean?"

"What do you mean? It's /Cas/, Sam! A little too late to be getting close, don't you think?" He asked, "That rule applies to other people who don't know the life, or don't know what they're getting into. Cas knows better than anyone what getting into a relationship with me is gonna be like. Believe it or not, we actually talked about it and have got everything figured out," he told Sam, glaring at him.

'Have everything figured out?! Dean, what if she /dies? She's human now! And yeah, so she knows the life. Doesn't mean something might not happen. I'm just worried that if you lose her- I don't want to see the aftermath, I know what that will do you." He told Dean, sighing. "I'll go say I'm sorry to Cas, I shouldn't have said anything. She can come along, as long as you two aren't too loud. And yeah, we'll leave tomorrow."

Dean nodded, choosing to completely ignore the first half of what he had said cause yeah, all very well known. But suddenly, the part of the conversation that he had missed came hitting him squarely in the chest, almost knocking his breath out with such a realization. Cas was human and she would be coming on hunts with them now...he had completely missed that during their talk, him being so focused on starting a family and having Cas by his side constantly, the thought that she could actually get hurt on hunts now completely flew over his head.

Following Sam to his room, he quickly came up with a plan.

Just because Cas was coming didn't mean she had to come on the actual hunting part of the trip. That way she would be safe and they could get the job done. Feeling reassured, he knocked on his door,

"Hope you're decent, Cas, Sammy's here," he called.

"I'm dressed, don't worry." She opened the door, one hand cradling a pillow, the other with a pair of new jeans.

Dean waited expectantly for Sam to step up and nodded when he did, listening closely. "Hey, sorry about earlier, Cas," Sam started and stopped, making Dean nudge him lightly with his elbow, "l shouldn't have made it seem like you shouldn't come with us on the hunt tomorrow. It's really none of my business what you decide to do so...sorry about that," he said awkwardly, making Dean laugh.

She nodded, yawning before dropping what she was holding and walking forward to hug him. To his surprise, she still was pretty strong even as a human. "Thank you. I promise I won't get you guys killed." She added, letting go and looking at Dean. "you still up for tonight? I'm hungry again..." her eyes had darkened, and Dean knew immediately she wasn't talking about food.

Dean only winced a little bit when Cas talked about getting them killed which wasn't quite what he was worried about, but quickly nodded at the next thing she said, already shooing Sammy out, "Alright, thanks for the apology, Sam," he murmured, eyes fixed on Cas.

Sam shrugged and walked out of the room again. "I'll start packing too, and since you made

breakfast, I've got dinner. I'll figure something out." Cas nodded before picking up the pillow she'd

dropped, biting her lip once she realized Dean was looking her after with wolf eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The minute that Sam was gone, Dean was stalking forward, hands settling over Cas' familiar waist and

pushing forward until she was lying on her back on the bed, Dean posed over her.

Watching her with dark eyes, he leaned down and kissed her, immediately bringing a hand up to rest over one of her tits, now in a bra that he couldn't wait to take off, "Here or the Impala?" He murmured against her lips.

'You trap me here, we're not leaving this room. Impala, and throw me over your shoulder while you're at it." It was a giggle as her hands locked into his hair.

Dean practically growled as he fit his hands underneath Cas, lifting her away from the bed and bending her over his shoulder as he stood. Once he was sure he was balanced, he began to walk towards the garage, hand over the base of Cas' spine to keep her in place.

Once they made it the impala, Dean opened the backdoor and laid Cas down on the bench, moving in until he was settled over her, "You didn't happen to have any time for research, did you?" He wondered, playing with the hem of her shirt.

'Phone. Got through some stuff, the first few months seem easy except for the puking which is nothing.

Apparently moving comfortably gets harder, I've heard. Haven't gotten into anything that seems painful yet," She explained, balancing her head against the far door as she reached to pull her shirt off.

Dean helped tug her shirt over her head, looking hungrily down at her new bra covering those beautiful orbs and nodded, "Birth will be painful, from what live heard, most painful thing girls ever experience," he murmured, trying to relay the information quickly so Cas could make her decision.

'Can't be worse than getting my wings burnt off. You're forgetting heaven has an entire arsenal for torture. What's adding another form humans go through to it?" She tried, grinning as she reached for the hem of his.

Dean helped her pull of his shirt, still looking at her a bit worriedly, "Because I would have done this to you, and it's your choice to go through that pain. It' not going to be forced on you," he told her, searching her eager eyes for any doubt.

"I'm fine with it." She reassured him, grinning.

'Really. I'd have mentioned something before if I wasn't. I'm not backing out now," She continued, nails running down his chest as she looked him directly in the eyes.

Dean felt something in him soften as he stared into Cas' eyes, feeling reassured that she did in fact want this, "Okay," he murmured, reaching down to slip his fingers in underneath the waistband of her pants and slip them off revealing the new panties she had on underneath. Dean felt his eyes widen at the sight, "Shit, Cas," he muttered, reaching a hand out to run shakily over the pretty lace covering her.

"Figured you'd like this stuff, I did say lace. Just try not to rip these, they were expensive." She

sighed, arms winding up around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss, shifting to spread her legs to wrap them around his waist before she started to roll her hips, teasing him with the layers they still had her to take off.

"Can't wait to have you inside."

Dean moaned lightly, loving the feel of her moving against him and those words, 'I love it when you talk like that," he murmured, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and sliding them down an inch teasingly.

Her hips lifted into his touch, whining at the minimal contact.

'Please, Dean, please..."

Dean smiled, happy to tease her after the entire day of her tempting him.

He pulled her panties down a few inches lower, licking slowly over a nipple as he did.

"l know I said nice and slow but-" her head dropped back against the window rest as his mouth teased over her, she never wanted the little things like this to end - and with the realization she might be having his child, she knew there'd be allot more, he'd want to keep her comfortable and happy. "This is nice, here. Just us- hopefully not for long, but I love it." Her hips lifted again, she shifting under him to try to slip her legs free.

Dean pushed down, keeping her pinned underneath him as he continued his small licks over her nipples, "Uh uh," he murmured, smirking a bit, "Don't think you're getting off that easy after all the teasing you did today...all the times you made me want you." He moved over to her other nipple, licking over the sensitive buds lightly and thumbing over the other wet one, "l like this too, which is why I plan on keeping you here a while," he flashed her a devious grin before continuing his ministrations, finally closing his mouth down over her nipple and sucking.

Her back tried to arch beneath him, mouth opening in a silent whine, though she grinned. " Mhm hm...tease me all you want, baby. Drive me insane.'

"Are you challenging me?" He asked, voice feigning shock as he looked up at her, smoothing his hands down her flanks slowly, "Because I bet I can make you break first," he told her with a smirk.

'Like I said - I've been tortured by Heaven's finest. I've seen what you can do, might as well turn this into a game..." She shrugged, trying to sit up as he shook his head. "oh, I have no idea what I'm getting into, do l?"

"None," Dean growled, gripping her hips lightly and keeping her from moving under him. He spread his hands ove her skin, stroking over the flat of her stomach and up over her breasts, then sliding down and starting all over again, maintaining contact with those beautiful blue eyes the entire time.

She closed her eyes after the third or fourth time, feeling one of his hands slip between her legs without lingering, only making her more impatient. "That all you got?"

Dean slowly slid her panties the rest of the way off, pulling them from around her legs and slowly spreading her thighs wide, kissing a trail down the newly exposed skin. He brought his mouth until it was hovering over her swollen clit, looking down at it curiously as he puffed some breath over it. Curious and completely content in teasing, he blew air over it, giving the same treatment to her wet pussy.

Her toes curled into the leather seats, a soft mewling cry leaving her.

"Fuck, baby... just touch me, please..." She almost begged, "l want to feel you."

"You really giving up so easily?" Dean asked, smirking at her as he gave in just a bit, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her throbbing clit slowly, "You barely put up a fight," he chuckled.

'Barely put up a fight?"

She giggled, hands reaching for him to lock nails around his wrist before she pulled him up against her and flipped them, hands dancing across his chest as she rolled her hips in a figure eight, sighing against his neck as she bit down gently.

Dean couldn't help but groan when Cas moved her hips like that on him, making awesome friction

on his hard dick still in his jeans. "Didn't give it to you, so you're taking over?" He gritted out,

amused at how Cas grappled with him for control. He decided to let her have it for a bit, see where she was going to take this.

"Should've told you you're paying with fire. You're an addiction I don't want to quit, now I see why humans have so much fun with this..." She murmured into his shoulder, pressing herself into him as she rolled against him, the lace of the bra rubbing against his chest, instinctively making him reach to unclip it before she'd slapped at his wandering hands.

"Oh no, don't think I'm gonna be easy now. You had your chance, Winchester." She spoke semi-sternly, though she winked before a hand scaled down his body, she sliding back as best she could before undoing the button of his jeans, following by grasping the zipper pull in her teeth.

Dean spared a moment to feel a bit of dread at Cas' words before he sucked it up. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex in months or something.

He could hold out...he hoped. He still watched Cas' movements hungrily though, gritting his teeth to hold back his arousal when he saw her undoing his zipper with her teeth, "O'm gonna be hard to break. Think you can handle it?" He challenged in a husky voice.

Not letting go of the zipper as one of her hands teased him by wrapping around him through the denim, she grinned. When she'd pulled the fly down she looked up at him and purred, locking her lips as she continued to tease, hand moving slowly.

"You should try skinny jeans, baby. You'd never get them off easily but god, they'd leave me horny all the time, even in regular jeans you're-" She made a noise of content, hand mauvering to slide fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

"We'll see who breaks first, sweetie. We'll see."

Dean tried his best not to squirm under Cas' grip, biting his lip and letting his head fall back when she finally got his jeans undone and relieved some of the pressure. He managed a smirk at her though and pushed up into her hand, getting some friction, "Let's see what you've got, Angel," he challenged, daring her to just try to make him break. He was sure he could last longer than a once virgin Angel. He was Dean fucking Winchester. He totally had this. He let the confidence show in his eyes, letting Cas know what she was getting into, "Make me break, and maybe I'll fuck you," he leered, quirking an eyebrow.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Oh? / Maybe/ ? Don't tease like that..." Her tone was light, her hand moving lower as she ducked her head into the crook of his neck, nearly giggling as she kissed the skin there before lifting her head to connect their lips, she biting at his lower quite roughly as her hand slipped completely into his boxers, touch light in contrast to her bite.

Dean almost jumped when Cas finally stuck her hand down his boxers, fingers wrapping around his growing length. He felt pleasure furl through him and gently lifted his hips, trying to get some friction against her still hand while his lower lip was held between her teeth. There was something strangely  
sexy about that...about Cas taking control like this over him. It almost reminded him of her old Angel status and the badass way she would throw her power around.

It almost made him groan in her mouth like some kind of needy whore. Almost. He managed to hold back enough, only a small whimpering noise escaping him which was only about ten times more embarrassing. He felt his cheeks heat up a bit and really hoped she was too busy with her hand to notice anything.

She blinked, smiling to herself as the kiss broke, not wanting to say anything as her hand moved as best it could; thumb rolling over his tip as her lips ghosted across his face, she nibbling on his earlobe as her hair fell like a curtain against him.

"You sure I can't break you, baby? The thought of you making love to me in the impala is enough to make me so... needy. You're lucky I'm taking my time...l want to remember this, especially if we are going to try for a baby,"

She whispered against him, free hand trailing down his chest.

Dean let his eyes slip shut at the thought of Cas getting round with his child, the thought more arousing than he really should let on. He subconsciously lowered his hand so that it was laying over her stomach, pushing his hips into her grasp as she teased her hand down his chest,

"Can't break yet, Cas. Not until you do," he forced out, breathing beginning to quicken slightly.

'Not until I do, hm? Don't see you doing anything about it..." She grinned, pulling her hand

back up and winking as she laid back, nearly bending herself backwards as the she used the same hand she'd had down his boxers to touch herself, allowing a breathy moan to escape as she stared directly into those candy apple eyes, though they'd darkened so much they were nearly black with lust.

Dean was on her in seconds, pushing her back against the window and shoving her hand out of the way. "You want me to do something?" He asked, settling his own hand over her pulsing clit but keeping it still, not moving one inch. He did lean in to kiss along her throat, making his way to her ear, "All you gotta do is ask," he whispered, sucking her earlobe into his mouth and sliding his other hand up to ghost along the skin of her stomach, moving steadily upwards.

She shuddered beneath him, lazily smiling up at him. "Think I win, sweetheart. Please? Do something, anything, you know I'm yours."

She told him, hand catching his as it moved to cup one of her breasts, she lifting his hand to kiss the palm.

"Don't make me beg."


	6. Chapter 6

"Just admit that I win," he emphasized, giving he a glare, "I'll do whatever you want," he murmured, refusing to back down from their little game. He rubbed the hand over her clit up and down slowly, slipping his fingers down until he could lightly probe at her wet opening, just barely touching.

'Oh, what in heaven could make me admit that you win?" She snarked back, toes curling at his barely-there movements. "And anything I want? Mh, I don't know what I want, Dean." She teased, before she added, lips against his neck, "Only that it's you. And I want to be completely aware of everything you're going to do to me tonight - make me know what I'm getting into." Her voice had dropped to a growl, hips moving impatiently under him.

"Well since you're already so wet for me, I plan on getting your legs up on my shoulders and

sinking into you, fucking you until you can barely think straight," he whispered into her ear, pushing his finger inside her another inch as he did so, "I'm gonna make you scream my name and pump you full of my cum. And then later, I'm gonna make love to you and breed you right. Take you nice and slow until you can't take it anymore," he whispered, voice somehow getting deeper with want, "I'm gonna knock you up, Cas. Make sure there's no way you won't get pregnant, and keep trying until we finally find out for sure," he wiggled his finger around in her, bending it a bit. "Still don't want to admit that I've won?"

Her eyes had closed as he'd pushed a finger into her, but were open again by the time he'd finished talking and asked if he'd won. "Of course, Dean - you win, you -ah- win, just - mhm fuck me, fuck me /now/!" It was a pleading whine as her hips lifted into his hand, wanting more friction than he was giving her.

"Fuck, can't wait to feel you release, to know i'm getting pregnant from this one way or another, be it tonight or otherwise..."

Dean nearly groaned at the pure want he could hear in Casi voice, knowing that it was only rivaled by his own need to fuck her, his instincts almost screaming at him to take her now and breed her so good there was no way she wouldn't be pregnant by the time the night was over. He did growl though, and quickly shoved in three fingers at once, happy with her submission to him and anxious to get her ready and stretched to take him

"Can't wait for that either. Want you pregnant so bad," he grated out, kissing over her neck with fervor, "Wanna fill you up, make you round with a baby...Cas, I want you so much...l need you," he whispered into her ear, unable to control his filter the more he let himself think about it, about them making a family...the only thing he's ever really wanted.

"A-ah, hell-" her breath hitched as fingers entered all at once, though she relaxed, growing used to how the process went.

"New clothes... back rubs and eating pancakes at two in the morning...painting a nursery, picking out names..." each idea was punctured with a gasp as his fingers moved, her hands grasping at the leather to steady herself.

Her words painted a picture in his mind, filling him with so much love for her and what was to come that he could hardly stand it any longer. "l love you, Cas. So much," he told her firmly, voice wavering slightly before he was pulling out his fingers and lining up against her entrance all in the same breath, the need to be inside her overwhelming him. He pushed into her in one smooth shift of his hips, his hands holding onto hers to keep her steady under him. He shut his eyes tightly at the feel of her warm, tight heat surrounding him and a strangled groan left his lips, staying still to give Cas a chance to adjust to him.

She bit down on the inside of her cheek as he entered her, not wanting to cry out, as she knew she'd be screaming later.

"Love you more," She admitted, kissing his jaw as she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to get deeper in her without moving much.

"Fuck, baby... you make me so full, no wonder the first time hurt..."

Dean shuddered and pulled out, pushing in hard and pausing a bit, just letting the pleasure roll through him before he did it again, and again, until soon he had a smooth rhythm going, fucking in and out of Cas quickly, "But you took it...and you can take me now. Love filling you," he panted out against her throat, bringing a hand up to run his thumb over her nipple.

She gasped at the pace he'd set, senses on overdrive as his hands roamed her body, settling over her breasts before a thumb ran over the hardened nipple, she sighing without realising it. And then came the thought she couldn't help voicing, much to Dean's amusement.

'Feeding is going to hurt me, children can bite...can't we just buy milk at the store for it?"

Dean shook his head, "It won't hurt," he forced out, then dropped his own mouth down to suck on her nipple, trying to convince her.

He circled his tongue around the hard nub, tracing it while he sucked hard, kneading the other one as he continued to fuck her against the leather seat.

Her eyes fluttered shut, a soft whine leaving her at his movements.

"You're right... guess I've just read too much...I'm not backing out though."

"Feeding is supposed to be...one of the more pleasurable things," he panted, slowing his hips down to grind up into Cas, pulling her hips down to meet his, "So I've...l've heard," he got out before a groan left his lips, dropping his forehead back onto Cas' chest as he thrust into her again, hard.

'Mhm, god, when you show down like that-ah." She paused, trying to think, "and you don't sleep anyways, so getting up every few hours to check on him paranoid something's wrong won't be an issue," She teased, hands reaching to run through his hair.

Dean nodded, pulling up to lock their lips together as he rocked them back and forth, making the impala move with the force of their thrusts, "You keep talking like that, this is gonna be over real quick, Cas," he murmured, lowering a heavy hand down to base himself low off her stomach as he aimed his thrusts further up, trying to reach deep.

She growled as the position changed, eyes rolling back at the force he was using. "will it, hun? You did say first it'd be quick - then you'd breed me slow - but I think you like me talking like this...here's hoping I don't murder such a big strong hunter when I qive birth," She purred, grinning.

"Won't let you," he forced out, thrusts getting a little untimely, losing their rhythm the more he tried to thrust harder, deeper inside Cas. He shoved in deep and circled his hips, grinding up hard as he pulled her down on him, "And I might just breed you now," he stopped moving inside her, the act taking monumental effort but he stilled his hips, "Then again later. Would you like that, Angel?" He whispered, pinning her slim hips down against the leather seats.

'Please... please..." She mewled at the full stop, raising her hands in surrender.

Dean growled and began fucking her again in earnest, his desperation bleeding through at the fast pace,

"Not gonna last...much longer," he groaned, "Want you to come first." He murmured, lowering his hand down to rub at her clit quickly.

She moaned at him rubbing her clit, eyes slipping shut at his admission. "Oh ok, god you know how to get me to peak... come on Dean, throw me over the edge," She begged, hands tightening into the leather as the heat began to build higher and higher.

Dean locked their lips together and rubbed his hand faster, hips rolling dangerously into her on every thrust to reach deep inside, "Come on, Cas...need you to come before I can breed you. Fill you up with my seed and knock you up...come on," he urged, panting as he grabbed her leg and forced it up against her chest, settling then over his shoulders to give him more room to work.

She yelped at him grabbing her leg, leaning up into him and rolling her hips at the same time, feeling herself tightening around him.

"So-good-"

Dean gasped when he felt her beginning to tighten around him and lifted her other leg,

nearly bending her in half when he leaned down to kiss her. "Come for me, Cas, come on," he whispered against her lips, the kiss turning more into just breathing into each other's mouths than actual kissing. His hips were beginning to stutter inside her, heat pooling in the pit of his

stomach as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

'Dean, I'm-I-" Her hands dug into his sides as both of their once controlled movements become sporadic, her legs locking on his shoulders when she came with a scream, her entire body shuddering against him as intense waves of pleasure rocked through her, ever nerve a live wire with ecstasy and adrenalin.

Feeling her finally topple over the edge, Dean allowed himself to let go, grunting as he shoved into her deep and felt his release burst inside her.

"Cas..." He groaned, moving his hips in tiny movements inside her to pump his seed further in, even though he was extremely sensitive 'Dean... mhm baby your hips.. you're so deep… feel so good filling me, fuck, it's warm inside me..."she purred, pulling his face up to kiss him gently as they moved, both trying to come down from highs.

Dean shivered at her words, still giving tiny little thrusts to push his cum further inside her.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking as he felt them both gradually come back down from their orgasms, "So good, Cas. You're amazing," he murmured, letting his hand settle low on her belly.

'No, you are..." She murmured, hand stroking his hair soothingly, "you know how to handle me. I'm sure we'll find out soon if this all worked... you're not gonna faint when I tell you if it did, right? Some guys just... don't handle that well. Do you remember how your family was?" She paused, thinking if she should ask. "How did they break the news you were gonna be a big brother?" She ventured, smiling.

Dean panted a few more times against Cas' skin, just trying to catch his breath and calm his beating heart before answering, 'I don't really remember all that well, but I'm pretty sure it was over dinner one day. Both my folks were there and there was a whole bunch of good food and they just told me that there was a little baby growing inside of mom," he smiled a bit at the memory, lifting his head to look into Cas' eyes, "Then I think I asked where the baby came from and my mom said from the Angels," his smile grew and he leaned down to press a kiss against the tip of Cas' nose.

She nearly blushed scarlet, "Well we were always watching over your family...just scary to think I'll have my own soon...not that my brothers weren't family, but- you're all I need." She admitted, sighing.

"But if you had a choice... would you prefer a boy or girl? Don't know if there's a way to rig it, but if we can let's do it, I wanna make you happy." Dean smiled down at her, stroking a hand over her cheekbone slowly,

"It honestly doesn't matter," he told her softly, "As long as the baby's healthy and you're healthy I'll be the happiest guy on the planet," he told her, feeling warmth grow in his chest at Casi words, at how she thought of him as family. "l think of you the same way too, you know," he said quietly, "As family."

'Mhm. A-ah... legs-let me down?" She pleaded, leaning against him as she reached to try to unhook herself from his shoulders. "l mean, how many ways can you breed me so we know this works? That's a prettier word than fuck, but given what it means of course it is," She thought out loud. "But then again that implies animals, which we're not... although... with the painful part of all this, there's things to ease that, right? Besides trying to kill you or Sam?" She teased.

Dean quickly let her legs back down, after his release having completely forgotten they were there. Once she was laying comfortably against the seat, he smirked a bit, "Would you prefer knocked up?" He asked, amused, "And if you mean pain wise, then I know there's some medications they can do to make the birth a bit easier for you," he told her, rubbing his hand over her stomach absentmindedly, "Whenever this does happen, we can figure out if you want to take that option or not."

"Oh, alright. We'll get there when we get there. And yeah, knocked up sounds better... hey, that's a movie of Netflix we should watch! But hm... car sex isn't as complicated as I'd though it'd be." She noted, sitting up and giggling once he'd pulled out.

"So..." She tried to move, adjusting herself so she was straddling him. "How many times you think you can make me come tonight?" She leaned forward, hips tilting forward as she rolled herself against him.

"As many times as you want," he quirked a brow at her as she rolled her hips over him, "Really? So quick? Geez, Cas, eager much?" He teased lightly, grabbing onto her hips to shift her off his spent dick.

There was no way he'd be getting hard for at least another fifteen minutes. "l must be doing a real piss poor job at getting you off if you're ready to go so quick afterwards," he noted, feeling some of his cum leak out of her onto his lap and shivering a bit.

"I can't help it...it's fun and you're good," she admitted.

Dean let his eyes shut briefly at her words, the sound of them going straight to his soft dick

and making it twitch in a valiant attempt of interest, "God, your mouth," he groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes jokingly, "What the hell am I gonna do with you, huh?" He asked, peeking at her from underneath his arm.

She bit her lip and batted her eyelashes, trying to stretch her legs with a soft moan as she did so. "You know the answer to that...and I've been thinking, technically the bunker has so many rooms that finding one for a nursery won't be a problem, just have to make sure it's near our room somewhat - and won't be annoying to Sam if he's trying to sleep… though I have to say - he's gonna make a great uncle, he's so good with kids. And you'll be a great father Dean, I know you will."

Dean couldn't help but grin broadly at her, pressing a heavy kiss against her lips. "You're gonna be a great mother too, Cas, you care so much about other people...can't wait to see how you're gonna care for our little baby," he murmured, bringing a hand up to cup at her cheek. When he finally pulled back enough to let them breathe, he nodded, "And yeah, a nursery sounds awesome. We definitely have the space for it."

She smiled warmly, loving the future talk now that it didn't seem so far out of reach.

"You think we'd be able to handle more than one? Sometimes it's like a vending machine when multiple snacks fall out on one payment... twins would be fun, but it's twice the work."

He blinked at her a few times, feeling panic strike through him again at the thought of getting more than one baby at one time...and their /first/ even, "Um...l'm thinking one would probably be the best right now," he said, voice a bit higher in pitch just from the thought. Two little lives at one time...it was hard for him to eve wrap his head around it.


	7. Chapter 7

But it did get him thinking to the future, "Do you really want to have more than one kid with me?" He asked, a little surprised. He had thought that Cas had really only wanted a baby in the first place just to get the human experience, not because of any other reason like an actual /family/ with 2.5 kids.

'Of course. Can you imagine how different your and Sam's lives would have been if you didn't have each other? If you'd been an only child? It's lonely." She nearly sighed, nuzzling into his neck, her hands absent-mindedly resting over her stomach at the thought of how her body would change.

"Wouldn't mind getting a dog, I know Sam likes them. But that's talking like we're not hunters, so I'll stop... sorry to annoy you with all the baby talk, I just - it seems so close now."

Dean nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in, "It's not annoying," he disagreed, "l actually love it. The thought of you getting pregnant," he paused to run his hands soothingly over her stomach, "It makes me very happy," he whispered, pressing small kisses against her throat.

She made a noise in content, feeling her heart skip a beat at what he'd said. "Me too. But I was thinking - celebrity names today are really weird, we should do something simple. Maybe to... to remember the people we've lost."

She suggested, smiling. 'Or I mean we could do something different too, whatever you want." She added when quiet fell between them.

Dean shook his head, "No, I completely agree. What did you have in mind?" He asked, glad that she felt the same way he did on names.

He really wasn't into some of the more /hip/ names out there these days and naming their baby after one of their friends or family who was gone would really mean a lot to him.

She blinked, leaning up to kiss him softly before she answered. "l was thinking maybe Joellen or Charlie for a girl, and then Robert for a boy after Bobby, I know how you and Sam miss him.

Or even...l mean, if we have a girl we could name her Mary after your mom, or... well I mean I've always liked Eric, and I think that was John's middle name. I get if you don't want to name it directly after your parents, there's already an emotional connection there."

"No...l like it," he told her, smiling a bit, "l think it'll be a good honor to name our first baby after one of them. My mom would've been so thrilled," he laughed a bit, eyes unfocused as he remembered and thought about how happy his mom would'v been if she'd known he had named his fist after her or dad. He sniffed a bit, determined not to get emotional about it right now. This was supposed to be happy,

not sad. He turned teasing eyes on Cas suddenly, getting his mind away from sad thoughts of his parents, "But you know what the second will be?" He asked, "Castiel jr." He smiled, leaning into kiss her on the nose, "There's no way we're letting that name slip out of the generations."

"Awh, Dean!" She grinned, kissing him again before rolling over onto her stomach, propping her feet against the far window, "That's sweet..." She pulled herself to her knees, nearly moaning as her back cracked.

Dean quirked a brow at her, smirking and enjoying the view she gave him as he raked his eyes over her form appreciatively.

"Is somebody ready for round two?" He teased, bringing a hand up to smack her ass.

She yelped softly at the contact, practically wiggling beneath him for more before her head turned.

"Mhm god please, baby. Want you more," She purred, flipping over as she ran a hand through her hair.

Dean smirked and grabbed her hips, sliding her down so that she was fitted perfectly underneath him, "If you remember, this is supposed to be love making," he told her quietly, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes with a small smile. He smoothed a hand up her stomach, not stopping until he reached her face, "Would you like that, Angel?" He asked.

"Please...Dean, please." She nearly begged as she flipped over to face him. Dean took a few more seconds just to stare down at her reveling in the fact that he actually had Cas here with him and was actually trying to have a baby with her.

It was an overwhelming thought, even now. "I love you, Cas," he murmured, leaning down to press small kisses all over her face before leaving her lips for last.

"l want to give you everything, and I want to have a family with you, make you happy," he murmured, smoothing his hands down her flank.

"Love you more," She murmured as the kiss broke, her hips lifting into his touch, shivering lightly at his hands over her body. 'So much more...you have no idea."

"l think I might have some idea," he told her quietly, pressing another small kiss against her quietly, pressing another small kiss against her lips. He laid himself over her, covering her smaller body entirely with hi and bent his head to kiss her, shifting his hips to line up, "You ready?" He murmured.

"Of course, love." She almost sighed, hands reaching to rest on his shoulders. "Show what it's really like, all nice and slow... want this to last."

Dean smiled and shifted his hips forward, pushing inside Cas in one slow thrust. He watched her face as he did, following every change to her expression with soft eyes and gentle touches. Once he was fully seated, he let out a deep sigh, loving the feel of her around him. He reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers, bringing their joined hands up to rest by her head as he gently pulled out and pushed back in again, starting a steady rhythm.

'God, Dean- that's it, please. You're gentle - normally I would've never expected this from hunters, especially you, but-" She inhaled as she lifted her hips as she leaned up to kiss him. "L-love you.'

Cas closed her eyes, still in awe in everything that had happened in the past few days, the conversations to - well, how they were tangled up now. She wouldn't have had it any other way. "Dean? Tell me if I say I love you too much, 'cuz I feel like I'm annoying you...l just don't want to scare you away."

"l love you too...and get tired of hearing you say it," he murmured, voice a little strained as he slowly pushed in and out of her. It felt amazing, making love.

Somehow so much different from the sex he usually had...it felt almost like an entirely different thing. It was slow and it was soft and it was everything he needed. Everything he hoped Cas needed too because he loved Cas and this was the way he was proving it, showing her exactly how much he loved her, and cherished her. He pressed their lips together, kissing her and trying to put all what he couldn't say into it, hoping she understood.

Her mouth opened against his with a muffed moan as her hands slid down his back, pressing along the muscles there as she adjusted beneath him, legs moving slightly to give him better access.

Feeling her shifting her legs, Dean hooked his hands under her knees and brought them up to wrap around his waist, wringing a groan from his lips when that helped him to slide that extra inch deeper. He moved his hips in long, rolling thrusts, pulling almost completely out before pushing in deep again, trying to reach as far in as he could to open her up more and maybe increase their chances of being successful with the pregnancy.

He grunted as he did, holding Casi hand with one and the other falling down to drag lovingly down her chest and over her stomach, stopping below her naval.

"Fuck, babe. This is so-" She gasped, feeling him slide deeper. "1 think I can feel how bad you want this to work."She purred, lifting herself into his movements ever so slightly, counting off in her head as she felt her body beginning to tighten at the gentle yet strong pace.

"The deeper I am...the more chances we have to...to make this work," he grunted out, keeping his slow rhythm inside her and making sure he reaches as deep as he can.

He stared into her eyes as he did, gaze eagerly raking down her face, "You're so beautiful, Cas...so beautiful," he murmured, panting a bit with the strength of his thrusts.

"Dean! Agh-" She panted back, nearly digging nails into his back - not wanting to because it wasn't exactly meant to be rough this time.

"Fuck, you too - so handsome when you're determined like this, and hell does it feel amazing... but, wait, are we sleeping in here tonight? Gotta be careful if we go back in, don't want Sam to wake up..."

"Whatever you want," he murmured, leaning down to kiss along her throat, hands roaming everywhere and all over her body, "l love when you say my name like that," he whispered. raising her knees a little higher on his back to give him more room to slide in and out.

Him moving her knees left a sharp whine leaving her, hands clutching his shoulders as she leaned up to kiss him to quiet herself, cheeks flushing red at the sound she'd made.

Her eyes fluttered, taking on a puppy dog pout as she looked up at him.

'Dean..." came his name in the same soft whine her hips lifting into his next thrust.

Dean shivered a bit at the way she said his name, leaning down to hide his face in the crook of her neck. He loved how wrecked her voice sounded, how his name came out in that needy whine because of what he was doing to her. It made him slow down even more, take the time to roll his hips up into her with deep grinds, covering her entire body with his own.

"Yeah...like that," he forced out, panting against her throat.

She was the one to shudder this time, knowing what she was doing to him, the exact effect it would have. At him slowing even more, she quite literally purred, hands leaving his shoulders to sink into the leather of the seats, sighing softly. This was her favourite time having sex with him, there was no denying it, it was just-

"You're perfect, damnit. Perfect." She pointed out, breathing calm and even under him, blue eyes glowing as she felt the slow burn building into a warmth that licked at her belly and sent tingles through her body.

"So are you," he whispered, "So perfect, Cas, my Angel, you're so perfect...l love you so much, Cas," he whispered, thrusting into her slowly and adding a small circle to his hips once he was fully seated. "l know it took me a while to see it, but I do, I love you...l always have loved you," he whispered into her ear, feeling the heat in his stomach spread up to pool in his belly, his cock twitching deep inside Cas. He wasn't going to last much longer.

'Mhm, god, Dean! Agh-fuck-Right th-" She panted, eyes fluttering and glowing in a soft pulse. Her ankles had already locked against him, her body beginning to shake again.

"Come on, baby, let go for me," he whispered, grinding deep up into her. He could barely hold on anymore, but he wanted to feel Cas come first. Wanted to feel her clench around him and pull his own release from him.

A few thrusts later and she was clawing into the seats, whining like an injured animal beneath him as her release was triggered, her body locking up and convulsing as she tried to keep herself quiet.

Dean felt his pleasure grow and explode inside him almost at the same time as Cas'. He

grunted, biting into his bottom lip as his whole body tensed and released inside her, shoving his hips in as far as he could go. He groaned as he was practically milked, beginning to give shallow thrusts to push his seed deeper inside. Her hands gradually left the seats to scale his back as she panted softly, trying not to move as the high wore on, the shallow thrusts prolonging it, making her toes curl as his name left her as a mewl, voice shaking from the chemicals flooding her brain.

"Dean... Hell, babe that was- amazing, you have no idea, this feels so- right. Like we're meant to be one like this," she struggled to explain.

"That's because we are," he murmured, pressing soft kisses all along her exposed throat once he started coming down, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the high, "We're right together, Cas. You and me. Wish I had seen it before," he whispered, hips slowly coming to a stop inside her. He didn't pull out though, not yet at least. He couldn't help but feel a little satisfied, sitting fully seated inside of Cas, chests heaving against each other. There was no way Cas wouldn't get pregnant from this now. He had given it all he had and based off the sounds that were still coming out of Cas, he hadn't done too terribly.

When she could breath properly, she smiled as she looked at him, nearly giggling. "l love you so fucking much. Pun intended. Can't wait to see if this worked, cuz it sure feels like it did." Nails trailed lightly down his sides, her legs relaxing against him with a moan as he stopped moving.

"I'm so tired...And I can feel the soreness already, you don't know what you do to me, Dean."

"Think I've got some idea," he told her with a small smirk, lifting his head up so he could look at her, "You wanna head inside now? Go to bed? You've gotta be exhausted," he told her, looking her up and down as best he could while still buried inside her.

'Please... Don't want Sammy to ask questions though. Fuck! Case tomorrow... Just wanna sleep..." She closed her eyes, head lulling slightly with the whine.

"Yeah, alright," Dean murmured, gently pulling out of her and finding their clothes. Cas

was pretty much half asleep at this point.

Slipping on her clothes and then his, he helped her to sit up, "Come on," he told her gently.

She rolled her eyes gently at him before reaching for his hand so he could pull her out of the car. Before she knew it she'd been swept off her feet once again and cradled into his arms as they headed back inside. Of course, both nearly had a heart attack to notice Sam leaning against the doorway of the kitchen, knowing they were stuck walking past him to get to Dean's room.

Cas yawned as Dean adjusted her, trying to be quiet. Instead, she went for the innocent card and rubbed her eyes, feigning sleepiness, which wasn't all that faked.

"Dean? What the-you didn't have to carry me in, could've left me in the car, I would've slept there... Oh. Sam? What're you still doing up? Thought we had to leave tomorrow?"

"Came to go over some points about the case but nobody was here," Sam replied, making Dean cringe a bit. "l was gonna go out and check to see if the car was gone but found...something else," he finished, officially making Dean's cheeks heat up full throttle, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "We'll go over the notes tomorrow, I'm going to bed," he told Sam, shifting Cas in his arms a bit as he shouldered his way past Sam.

Cas was thankful for Dean cradling her, burying her face into his shoulder to hide the mortified giggle at Sam's words. When the two finally got into Dean's room and the door was shut and she was set on the bed, she asked.

"How much do you think he heard?"

"Knowing Sammy's sensitive ears? Everything," Dean said, feeling completely mortified at the fact that

his brother had fucking /heard/ him! "Whatever, serves him right for snooping around. Pretty sure we dropped enough hints earlier today," he told her flopping down on the bed beside her.

'Damn right we did." She managed, crawling over to him and curling into his side. "Here's hoping we leave later tomorrow and not early, we need sleep. This was fun though, thank you. Hope it works, love." She added, lifting her head to kiss him softly.

"Me too," he replied to pretty much all of the above and kissing her back. He settled in against the bed and pulled out the covers from underneath them, making sure Cas was nice and warm, "Night, Angel," he said with a small smile, turning on his side and pulling Cas in against his chest.

There was another yawn from her, and she was out like a light.

When the three finally got on the road the next morning, it was revealed the case wasn't as simple as it first appeared, and probably was going to take longer then normal to figure out. Almost a week later, Cas had never been happier to see the bunker and be home. Of course, hunting life went on as normal for the boys for the next few weeks with the exception of Dean and Cas sneaking off to have sex at least twice a day.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, normal as normal was until both boys noticed Cas hadn't gotten up for breakfast one morning.

Dean glanced at the time, noticing how late it was getting. Cas was usually up way before this, tired as hell and in desperate need of coffee, but awake and walking around.

Dropping his spatula, he made his way back to his room, looking to investigate.

"Hey, Cas? You still sleeping?" He called out, peeking around his door.

Muffed moaning met his ears, seeing the angel all but curled over and hanging off the edge of the bed, a hand to her head.

"N-no. Dean, I'm awake..." She stuttered, closing her eyes. "Don't come in though."

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern and alarm at seeing Cas almost half way off the bed making him come in anyways, resting a hand in her shoulder, "Are you okay?" 'Don't-" she protested, sitting up quickly, through that was followed by another whine, given the motion had given her a headrush.

"l threw up..." She admitted, not meeting his eyes.

Dean rubbed at her back, immediately understanding, "Hey, it's okay, Cas," he told her softly, helping her to sit up against the bed, "Where'd it happen?" 'Didn't even have time to get up, s'why i was hanging over the edge," she explained, nose crinkling at the thought. 'Good thing this wasn't from drinking, would've burned /more/." It was a soft laugh this time.

"I'm not hungry though, I don't feel like eating. I smell pancakes though…"

Dean smiled a bit, helping Cas to stand up,'So...hungry or not?" He wondered, "You may have just caught a bug..." He said, trying not to get his hopes up on the other thing it could be.

"Maybe. Just hope I could keep something down." She said, blinking to steady herself as he helped her up. "Think if you boys have a case I'm gonna stay here, don't wanna be a distraction. Sleep and Netflix sounds great for the next few days."

She sighed before both of them heard her stomach growl.

"Well you sound pretty good to me," he murmured with a smile, rubbing his hand over  
Cas' belly softly. "Just eat some plain pancakes, no syrup and we'll see how you deal with it," he told her, helping to walk her towards the direction of the kitchen.

She smiled, walking with him into the kitchen to see Sam already eating. 'Morning... Sorry I slept so late..'m not feeling well. Can I have a plate?"

Without thinking about it, she walked over and hugged Sam, nearly giggling at his reaction as he tensed and cleared his throat.

"What's gotten into you? What's with the affection, hey? If you're sick I don't wanna catch it," he explained.

Knowing Sam couldn't see her reaction, she looked at Dean and winked, "Don't worry. I  
don't think you will. Probably is just food poisoning. I'm still gonna eat and see if I feel better."

Seconds later she pulled away, nearly tripping as she beelined for the bathroom nearby, an exasperated, "Not _again_!" Following as the door slammed.

Dean felt a worried frown pull at his lips when Cas ran into the bathroom, knowing exactly what was going on. So food was a bad idea. Dully noted. He walked over to the door, tapping on the hard

wood with his knuckle a few times, "Cas, want me to hold your hair or something," he said into the wood, wanting to help Cas. He hated seeing her sick like that and if there was anyway it wasn't food poisoning, then he wanted to help her even more, the reason it was happening being partly his fault anyways.

"It's op-" she started before retching again, trying to relax because she could feel herself getting a headache.

When she finally could talk, she sat up and sighed. "What the hell...l barely ate yesterday, _and_ today!"

"You know, that could be the problem," Dean murmured, looking down at a tiny mark on the wall as he spoke, "If this is about...you know, then I think not eating can actually make it worse," he told her, hoping he was right and this was the first signs that Cas was pregnant.

"You gonna let me in or what, Cas?" He asked after that, feeling a bit anxious to make sure she was okay. "l /said/ it's /open/." It was a low growl this time as there was some clattering, she trying to get up.

A few minutes later the door opened, and she smiled, blue eyes glowing softly. "I'm OK, I swear. Don't mean to scare you."

When she walked back into the kitchen, Sam had a plate ready for her, although he looked at her worriedly. "You OK?" She nodded, feeling Dean skip an arm around her, "Yeah, I'm fine. Still gonna eat.

Might just chill here and watch Netflix if you boys have a case though."

Dean shot a look towards Sam that clearly said he would not b  
leaving Cas' side even if there was a case at this point, especially now with her sick like this.

Dean helped her sit down and got her plate for her, setting it down in front of her, "Here, Angel, just try and eat slow okay?" He told her.

"l got it, hun, I'm /fine/." She remarked, immediately digging in.

A few bites in she looked up, slightly confused. "No chocolate chips?" She shrugged it off, eating about half the plate before excusing herself. "I'm OK, I swear. So I mean... Is there a case? I can look up lore

if needed."

Dean shook his head, "Sam's got a case, but I'm not going with you like this, Cas," he told her firmly. He still didn't know whether this was a bug or something else and he really didn't want to take a chance on leaving if she would get sicker. "It's my job to take care of you," he said, clearing away her plate and starting to wash the dishes, "Sam can handle a hunt by himself."

She looked between them both before smiling. "Oh. Alright. Should I just hole up in my room? I have my phone to keep me busy...l wouldn't mind going out I guess, maybe just to run to get some snacks or something." She was up and walking towards Dean, grabbing the plate out of his hand to dry it before he could put it down. Not looking where she'd set it down, she moved her hand and yelped at whatever had cut her. "Ow, fuck, why'd we put knives with the usual stuff, damnit?!" Glancing at the gash on her hand, she shut her eyes tightly at the sight of blood.

'Oh, joy, not feeling stable…" Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and moved her in the direction of the bathroom, "Alright, just hold on till you're in the bathroom," he murmured, looking down in worry at her hand, "I'll fix that up for you when you feel better, just do what you've gotta do, Cas," he told her, feeling thankful he managed to get her in front of the toilet now.

'Didn't used to faint at blood, the fuck's happening?" It nearly was a whimper before her eyes shut, head lowering as she threw up again. When she was able to sit up again, he could see tears. "I don't-something's /wrong/!" After a few deep breaths, she calmed down enough to stand, rinsing her mouth out before turning to face Dean.

"Think it'd be a good idea to make a supply run? I could eat an entire bag of chocolate chips right now despite throwing up," she pointed out, eyes glowing softly before she looked at her hand and cringed.

"Hey, don't look at that," Dean told her, grabbing her hand and taking the first aid kit out from underneath the sink. He pulled out some disinfectant and bandages, pouring it on her hand quickly, "Y'know, maybe I should take you to the doctors. See what's going on?" He asked, putting the bandages down over the cut on her hand.

"If that's the /human/ thing to do, OK." It was a near sigh as she blinked, already feeling a bit better now that she couldn't see blood. "But I'd still want to run for snacks, there's got to be stuff I can eat despite being sick like this." Dean grimaced a bit at Cas' claim that she still wanted to eat food,

"How about we stick to crackers and toast for now, okay? Seems like your last few attempts at

eating didn't turn out all that well," he said, chuckling a bit.

"Fine. But going to the doctor does sound like a good idea." She nodded, looking at him for an opinion.

"Well there was no question about that," Dean told her, "You're definitely going to the doctors," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to a chair in the library, "I'll take you in a few minutes. Just sit back," he patted her on the shoulder and touched his thumb against her bottom lip before turning to walk towards the direction of the bedroom.

She shivered slightly in anticipation, there was something about seeing a human healer that didn't quite sit right with her - until she realised she herself was human and had no grace to heal herself with.

Looking around the library, she began to wonder exactly how many eons of knowledge were packed away into the leather bound books.

When Dean walked back into the room she looked up and stood quickly, nearly tripping over the

chair next to her. "I'm OK I swear. Just a little clumsy. You sure Sam's alright by himself? What

if he needs you?"

"He'll be fine, Cas," Dean told her, looking her over carefully. She was acting

really strange...maybe it was the doctors?

"Are you okay? Is the whole doctors thing getting you nervous?" He asked her gently, taking a few  
steps closer to wrap his arms around her.

"Wish I had my grace, I could just make myself feel better, there'd be no need for a human healer..." She admitted, giving him a small smile to try to play off how she felt. "l mean as long I'm not left alone while

we're there I'd think I'd be 0K."

Walking out of his touch, she turned midstep, grin broadening. "C'mon hun, let's go find out how  
fucked up I am this time. Can't be worse than the leviathans."

She was toward the garage and giggling before he could catch up to her, the former angel opting to perch on Baby's hood as he was fumbling for keys.

"Yknow, you should fuck me on her... Already did inside, what's the difference?" She teased, crossing one knee over the other.

She looked at him, eyes glowing again softly as she pouted and beckoned him towards her, hands settling over her stomach in a way that automatically gave him chills, maybe she subconsciously knew?

I think it'd be fun," she purred, legs wrapping around his waist when he finally walked in front of her.

Dean grinned down at her, hands settling on her waist and pulling her in closer against his chest, 'Il wouldn't be against that," he leaned in to press a slow kiss against her lips, moving along her jaw and over to her ear, "But doctors now. Fuck later," he laughed quietly.

She rolled her eyes lightly, sliding off the hood with another giggle. "Fine, let's go."

Dean helped her slide into the passenger side before going around to the driver side, making sure she buckled in.

"Guess we'll go to one of those patient first's or whatever," he told her as they drove, "So it'll be just like a doctors office instead of the ER."

"That works." She stated, falling quiet as she looked out the window. When they got there, it was a typical office, the waiting room a little too clean and filled with sniffing kids and adults with varying expressions of tiredness.

Dean couldn't help but pull Cas close to his side, arm wrapped around her shoulders as he signed her in with fake insurance card as copay. "How are you feeling now? Still nauseas?" He asked her quietly as they sat down in the waiting room.

"It's more nerves than wanting to actually throw up this time," she murmured back in reply,  
turning to rest her head on his shoulder.

A good ten minutes later she was called, and standing up she looked around, "What?"

Dean chuckled a bit, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again and leading her toward the back of the building where the nurse was waiting for them.

"They're calling you back to let you get looked at, Cas," he whispered in her ear, smiling at the nurse and nodding when she held the door open for them, "They're gonna get your weight and a few other things first."

'Oh." Looking at the nurse, she blinked and added to explain her confusion, "Not from here, your practices are... New to me," as she followed the things that were being said as height and her weight were taken.


	9. Chapter 9

When she was finally able to sit, she looked around, noticing the many things those in the health care professions used. It all looked so strange, and she reached for Dean's hand as if to reassure herself she was supposed to be here. The nurse had smiled as she looked at the two before she'd asked, "So what brings you in today?" before practically reading the situation off Dean's face before he opened his mouth.

"We're not completely sure," Dean said, looking over at Cas and squeezing her hand, "Cas just woke up

puking and she says that she's hungry but then she'll get sick again right after. I just don't know

why she keeps getting her appetite back like that," he shrugged, looking back at the nurse.

The young woman smiled, barely shaking her head. "You're here to have her tested, right? You first timers are adorable,l remember when my husband was like that," she noted, watching Dean's cheeks flame at the comment.

'Uh, we're not-" he managed before Cas had interjected, "Wait what test?" Dean facepalmed as the nurse motioned for Cas to stand with a "Just follow me, hun." Looking back at him, she shrugged before following, wondering what the fuck was going on.

Dean paced in the small room, doing his best to be patient but really not feeling all that patient right now. He couldn't stop himself from thinking that this must be it, that Cas must be pregnant. There was just nothing else that made sense. She had the eating thing and morning sickness down, he was sure of it, and Cas never really got sick before now. Everything added up. He could only hope that he was right. It was weird, hoping for something like this. A few months ago, he wouldn't be caught dead even saying that he wanted to have a family, that he wanted Cas. But here he was, pacing impatiently in circles around a tiny room and doing absolutely nothing productive except get himself dizzy.

Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen to guys like him, especially not for hunters. He just hoped that now with his mind already set with what he wanted, things would turn out right for him and Cas.

Cas came back into the room ten minutes later, the nurse saying something along the another ten" because said test needed time to develop.

She was quick to walk up to Dean and pull him into a hug to stop his pacing, though her heartbeat thudded in her ears. "You really think...?" She tried, voice slightly shaky at realising what probably had happened.

She hated that nervousness had crept into her voice, it made her feel weak. To district herself from the ten minute wait, she looked up at Dean and qave him a small smile, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him soundly, knowing it'd calm him as well.

Dean let himself relax under Cas' hands, leaning into the slow kiss gratefully. Once he had pulled back enough to look at her, he smiled just a bit, "Yeah...l do," he murmured, running a thumb over her cheek gently.

Her eyes shut against his touch and she leaned against him still, arms wrapping around

him with a small sigh.

"Talk about luck... We weren't even trying for that long! God, I love you. You have no idea how much," she whispered into his chest before everything hit again, this /was/ happening.

A few minutes later, the door opened again, the same nurse coming in followed by an older man in a white lab coat. Dean held his breath as the doctor came in, flipping through some sheets on a clipboard.

"So what's the news doc?" He asked, feeling a burst of nerves go through him. The doctor looked up at him as if first noticing he was there and nodded looking down at his papers.

"Well it's certainly not a bug," he murmured, pushing his glasses up his nose, "But Miss Winchester has definitely got something. She's pregnant," he told them, making Dean's heart stop in his chest. He looked down at Cas with wide eyes, even with suspecting the news, hardly able to believe his ears.

"I'm preg-" she paused, the word barely rolling of her tongue before she turned to look at Dean, blue eyes full on Deer-in-the-headlights as she grinned, trying to remember how to breathe when she grabbed for his hand.

"I'm pregnant. Dean. We're /having/ a /baby/!"

She leaned up and kissed him softly before the doctor continued, something about how far she already was (some low number of weeks or so) and next steps and all that before handing each of them a thicker packet 'for light reading', not that she'd heard any of it, being too far lost in thought about what those two little words meant that the doctor had said. And then it dawned on her, the doctor had called her Miss /Winchester/. Surely Dean did that knowing what her reaction would be?

'Cas? Cas, hun, you there?" Dean asked softly, waving his free hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm here. Just lost in thought." She answered.

"Sorry about the name," he winced a bit, not wanting to make her uncomfortable or assume too much, "You needed a last name and there really wasn't anything else that made sense...l mean, no matter what, you're definitely a part of the family," he smiled a bit before pulling her close against him. "l know I

was already kinda expecting, but I can't believe you're actually pregnant," he murmured, kissing her slow and sweet.

When she pulled back to look at him, she saw both the doctor and nurse were taking their leave. "No, it... It fits. Castiel Winchester." Her name rolled off with awe as she stood up and shook both of their hands, saying thank you's before turning back to Dean.

"So...Now what? I totally missed half of what they were saying..."

"Uh, yeah...me too," he chuckled a little nervously. "Guess we were a little overwhelmed," he held

up the papers that were handed to him brightly, "Still got these," he said, flipping through them a bit. "Looks like we've gotta get an OB/GYN for you and get you started with the right diet and vitamins," he murmured, frowning a bit at the papers, "Looks like it's not all cravings."

'Oh. Diet? Yyaayyy..." It was sarcastic, though her smile stuck. "What's it say about me anything? It's gotta have how much longer of a wait we've got till mini's here... And what about sex? Better yet, what're we telling your brother?" She wondered, eyes wide.

"You've got nine months of pregnancy and...sex is fine," he told her, flipping through the papers, "Won't hurt the baby or anything like that..." He suddenly stopped, looking up at Cas with wide eyes, "Sorry, but I seriously just can't get over the fact that there's a baby growing in there.../our/ baby," he said in awe, looking down at her stomach.

When he met her eyes again there was a fire in them, and they were glowing softly as she

kissed him again, his hands absentmindedly coming to rest against her stomach as he walked, soon enough her back was against the wall with a low whine.

"Oh, baby, you're /bad/. This is a doctor's office... And we just/ got the news," she gasped as his lips

ghosted across her face and throat, head burying in the crook of her neck.

"If you wanna take me, take me back home and we can annoy Sam while we're at it... God, you're

such a good brother, you're going to be the best father ever!" It was a pant now as he bit down against her collarbone, hand against her stomach trailing low to hook fingers in the belt loops of her jeans to pull her close.

"Ah, Dean-please, not here," it was another whine from the girl, she trying to pull away from the wall to distance them. "Home... Or atleast a drugstore so we can pick up those vitamins." She offered. 'Or home cuz I wanna scare Sammy..." Came the afterthought.

"Dean... Baby, you even listening?"

Dean pulled back from her with one last kiss, releasing her from the wall.

"Let's go," he said, voice deep and a bit raspy with how much he needed Cas right now.

He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers, pulling her tight against his side as they left the office. Any bit of distance between them right now just felt like pure torture, and he couldn't keep from glancing down at her flat belly every so often, part wild lust and pure awe for what they had managed to do.

She let a shudder pass through her at how tight Dean had pulled her against him as they left,

she knew the tone of his voice by now, and that suggestion sheld made before they left the bunker was still rattling in her head.

Dean helped her get in the car carefully, feeling incredibly mindful of everything that could

possibly harm Cas and the baby now that it was official. He quickly strapped himself in and

headed straight for the nearest drug store on the way back to the bunker for the vitamins. He was already planning on what to do with her when they got back.

Sam briefly crossed his mind but Dean quickly forced it away for a bit. Telling his brother could wait until after they celebrated.

* * *

As soon as the two got into the store, she beelined for the pharmaceuticals, eyes widening at the aisle's

collection. "Uh... Fuck, there's so /many/! Can I just- this looks OK, right?" She commented, holding up a bottle labeled prenantal with a shadow of a pregnant woman on the front.

'Or- Ooh, gummie ones!"

"Go for the gummies," Dean offered, picking up the bottle, "It's what l'd choose," he smirked a bit before leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Feels good, hm? What else is all on that list? I'm getting candy next - still want those chocolate chips," she laughed, resting her head against his shoulder. "And tonight? I know you, news like this week take

awhile. Knowing you you have something /planned/..." She teased, winking.

It was fifteen minutes before he found her again, arms full of candy and the exact kind of stuff she probably /wasn't/ supposed to have.

"Dean, babe, can you grab that?" She asked innocently, reaching for the top shelf, where a giant probably six pound Hersheybar sat.

"We can give that to Sam with a note or something, saying he's gonna need the sugar high to handle the mini whenever it's here… Speaking of which, nine from now is... October."

'Er, wait... Yeah, it's October, right? Fuck, it's not anyone's birthday already, and if it's near Halloween- godforbid the Winchesters are stuck in a hospital on Halloween instead of salt and burning graves..."

She sighed, free hand rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

'Or- fuck, I could make you boys stay home... I mean I want this whole thing to be as intimate as possible, having it at home seems easiest."

"Are you sure you'd be okay with that?" He asked her, a bit surprised. He had thought home births

weren't something that was still done. Usually, he only saw those in movies from the 1700s or something.

"Why not? We've got time to read up on it. It's not like you're gonna chicken out with helping, lord knows you've both seen enough blood times over," she was nearly laughing as his arms wrapped around her, face nuzzling into her neck.

"And realistically it's not like I'm gonna die from it, humans have made medical advancements to prevent that." She was smiling now, trying to catch what was falling from her hold, being she hadn't grabbed a basket.

Dean caught the bottle of vitamins easily in his hand, keeping it cradled in his hand. "Yeah, I know. Guess I'm just already worrying about you," he chuckled a bit nervously.

"I'll be fine, I promise. When have I ever gotten hurt when you're around?" It was rhetorical, not needing an answer. "Baby I can see the look, I know you want to get home. I'm ready, so- if you are, we can go."

"Always ready for you, baby," he told her quietly, taking the rest of the items out of her hands to head up and pay for them. He was still feeling that itch under his skin to touch Cas, get her safely in his bed and let her know just how happy he was about all of this. But first things first, they had to get back.

She turned to him and smirked as they checked out, lips barely cracking into a grin as she climbed back into the car, she knew what Dean was thinking.

"You're close to just throwing me in the backseat and just fucking my brains out, aren't you?" It was a suggestive purr, hands running through her hair out of habit. "Or home, yknow just pin me against the kitchen counter while Sammy's in the library..."

Dean sent her a heated glance, looking at her sideways from the road, "Maybe, think l'd prefer just the room this time though. Don't wanna risk anyone seeing you like that. That's only for me," he practically growled, his voice going deeper with arousal.

Her cheeks flamed, a smooth strawberry crush flooding her skin at the thought of once again being pinned to Dean's bed, nails clawing into pillows and sheets. "See, I know you too well. And afterwards we can get pizza or something. Well, we can bribe Sam with food after we break the news," she grinned, laughing softly.

Dean hummed his agreement, "You think he'll be surprised?" He asked, trying to picture his little brother's reaction to the news. He already knew they were together, but a baby? There was no way he could've guessed that."

"It'll be interesting… Can't wait to see his face when he realises we're serious. He's never had a normal shot at family life, this is the closest he'll get to any of it. Still think we should preface it with 'Uncle Sammy' watch the colour just drain." She

giggled as they hit a red light, she leaning in to kiss him.

By the time they made it into the garage and managed to get out of the car, Cas had wound herself so tightly against Dean's frame and had been teasing him with needy, open mouthed kisses so much so that he nearly /was/ about to pin her to the hood had it not been for Sam calling from inside.

"About damn time you two are back - called around, somebody else got on this case before I

could leave. Figures. Did you figure out what's wrong with Cas?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean shared a smile with Cas. "You wanna do the honors or should l?" He asked, leading her inside the bunker.

The minute Cas and Dean got into the main living area of the bunker, Cas took a deep breath

and looked at Sam - who thankfully was leaning against the counter already. She

was nearly giggling as Dean nodded, telling her to go on. "Uh... Uncle Sammy, you might want to sit down."

Dean watched with a grin firmly fixated on his face as Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. 

"What?" He asked in almost shock, looking like he those last words Cas spoke to him weren't computing.

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "You always wanted a normal life, right? Well now you're

gonna be an uncle. Can't get much more normal than that."

"I-wait. Stop." Both hands were up and San was nearly sliding down the wall, bracing himself as he put his hand into his hair. "Gonna be a- fuck, you two aren't just together, she's- I'll be damned, Cas, you're pregnant?!" She grinned as Dean walked forward to wrap his arms around her waist, hands forming

a heart against her stomach.

"Wanted to break the news quick and painlessly, hope that's OK?" She added, watching realisation flood Sam's features as he picked himself off the floor, his smile mirroring Dean's own.

"Almost got a heart attack so maybe not painlessly," Sam joked making Dean laugh out loud, clapping a hand down on Sam's shoulder. "But I'm really happy for you guys. Can't say I'm not surprised but...it makes sense. I'm glad you're getting the chance for a real family life," he smiled and Dean just couldn't help but pull Sam into a tight hug, trying to hide his suddenly itchy nose by sniffling a few times. Completely manly like of course.

Cas laughed just watching the two, before she remembered how fucking /eager/ Dean had been to get her home. "Well now that that's out of the way, we were thinking, pizza for dinner and maybe a movie? Later of course because De-" she grinned and cut herself off at the wink he'd done, she already

turning to walk to their room as the boys dropped their hug.

"Might wanna head somewhere soundproof for a bit, Sammy!" Dean called back to him, quickly following after Cas. "It's celebrating time," he laughed when Sam furrowed his brow in disgust at him, looking like he wanted to bitch about it. But he was already in his room with Cas, watching her with a smirk.

"Finally."


End file.
